


Morning

by HomuraBakura



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: 30 Minute Fic, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/F, Married Couple, so cute it should probably have a diabetes warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomuraBakura/pseuds/HomuraBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting up is so hard when you're this cozy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

“Oh, you're up...how did you sleep?”

Homura hummed in her drowsiness, her arms stretching out absently. She felt rather than heard the indignant huff of the Amy's breath against her arm, and the cat moved itself out of the crook of her arm. Homura opened her eyes, relinquishing sleep reluctantly. She turned her head over on the pillow.

Madoka lay right beside her, her hands curled up by her chin, hair sprinkling over her eyes like strands of cotton candy. She smiled over her hands as Homura's eyes found hers. Homura let out a sigh like a ribbon curled up in her chest.

“Wonderfully, as always,” she murmured in response, sliding her hand on top of Madoka's and sliding over the pillow to kiss her knuckles briefly. “You?”

“Mmmm...too good...you're too warm, Homura. I don't want to get up.”

Homura let out the breath of a laugh. Madoka hummed as she curled her hand into Homura's and slid herself closer so that she could press her forehead to Homura's.

“Well, we don't have anywhere to be,” Homura said. “We could...stay here for a few more minutes, maybe.”

Madoka giggled as though she were no older than a school girl again, the whisper of her breath tickling Homura's lips.

“You're a bad influence,” she said.

“Mmm...I try.”

Madoka nuzzled her nose to Homura and then kissed her quickly on the lips.

“We really should get up, though,” she said.

“Why?” Homura fake-moaned. She slid her arms around Madoka's waist and pulled her love closer to her, grinning at the tiny squeak Madoka made and the blush that dusted her cheeks. They had been together for almost four years now and she was still so easily flustered. “We both have the day off....let's just cuddle for a while.”

“Mmmf,” was all Madoka said in response, as she had nestled her head under Homura's chin almost as soon as Homura had hugged her close.

Homura let out a sigh, her eyes fluttering shut. Just a few more minutes...just to hold on to this moment...

Amy alighted on the bed again. Homura felt the bed shift a bit as the cat sat itself down, almost imagining the black lump of fur with its tail flipping around and around as it stared at them. She tried to ignore the mental image.

And then Amy let out a tiny, meowing moan. And another. And a louder one. She kneaded her paws into the bed and Homura could hear the soft rip, rip, rip of the claws going in and out of the covers. Homura groaned.

“Okay, Amy, okay...” Madoka mumbled, struggling up to a sitting position. “I'll get your breakfast....”

Madoka slipped out of the bed and landed on the floor as Homura reluctantly sat up. She pushed her hair out of her face so she could glare at Amy.

“You're the worst,” she muttered.

Amy just blinked at her. Then she leapt lightly from the bed and sashayed towards the door after Madoka's shuffling form, as though rubbing in just how easily she had ruined a nice, cozy morning.

“I'll get you later,” Homura said, smiling in spite of herself. That cat.

She sat for a moment longer, just breathing in the morning. Then she, too, left the bed, and headed out into the kitchen to make breakfast.

 


End file.
